


Get Lost in Loss

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin tidak mudah bagi Natalya, tetapi dia memang harus melepaskan Lukas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost in Loss

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Norway/Belarus.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU, little bit slice-of-life thingy, i guess? a little bit mentioning of drug-abuse.

_(Mungkin tidak mudah bagi Natalya, tetapi dia memang harus melepaskan Lukas.)_

* * *

Natalya mencangklong kembali tas gitarnya, sadar di mana dia mengambil tempat duduk. Lukas mungkin akan mengerti, tetapi tidak dengan orang lain. Dia tidak pernah lagi dan tidak akan lagi duduk di dekat perempatan.

Senyaman apapun bangkunya, serindang apapun pohon di balik bangku, seempuk apapun salju di kaki, atau semanis apapun  _sunset_  dari balik gedung-gedung yang bisa dipandang dari sana. Alasannya mungkin tak konyol hanya bagi Natalya—dan Lukas,  _mungkin_ —tetapi menggelikan bagi orang lain. Tak logis, pasti mereka bilang begitu. Tetapi Natalya tak pernah memikirkan apapun tentang penilaian orang lain terhadap ketakutannya, sebab dia juga yakin dia tak akan peduli tentang alasan seseorang yang sangat takut pada angka tiga belas.

Perempatan adalah X. X, secara pengucapan bagi Natalya adalah perlambang sesuatu yang telah lewat. Yang telah lepas. Yang tak lagi dimiliki. Kadang, tak bisa kembali.  _Ex-lover_ ,  _ex-wife, ex-_ dan lain sebagainya. Suatu mimpi pernah berkata padanya, bahwa dia akan kehilangan semua yang dia miliki, dan mimpi itu telah separuh benar. Kedua kakaknya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil empat tahun lalu di sebuah perempatan, dan dia mulai membenci X. Begitu pula semua tentang hak miliknya.

Karena pada akhirnya, dia yakin semuanya akan lepas dari dirinya. Tak peduli caranya, tak peduli seberapa erat dia menggenggamnya.

Dia mendongak.

Sepertinya akan turun hujan malam ini.

* * *

Hujan, ya, memang. Dan Lukas telah menawarkan bantuan,  _apakah aku harus menjemputmu?_ ,walau itu artinya dia harus mengorbankan satu tutorial yang harus dia berikan pada anak didiknya yang sudah menyiapkan jurnal-jurnal pemrograman sejak pagi.

Natalya menolak. Dan pulang sendirian. Tas gitarnya basah dan airnya merembes sampai ke dalam, karena  _zipper_  yang lupa dia sempurnakan sampai ke tepian.

Tetapi ketimbang mengeringkan gitarnya, Natalya lebih memilih tidur. Seharian dihadapkan dengan neraca sejak jam setengah tujuh pagi sampai jam lima sore, ditambah dengan gagalnya rencananya untuk menulis sebuah lagu dengan gitar di suatu tempat yang nyaman karena hujan, membuatnya jenuh dengan terjaga.

Setengah sembilan malam, Natalya terlelap.

* * *

Dia ditemui Lukas di dalam mimpinya. Dengan sebuah mobil yang biasa. "Natalya, ayo kita pergi ke tepian kota."

Natalya tidak punya pilihan, dan di samping itu dia memang seolah terbawa oleh alur mimpi yang tak bisa dia kendalikan. Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan cepat di sebuah senja yang tak Natalya tahu tanggal berapa, dan Lukas semakin memacu mobilnya ketika gedung-gedung sudah terganti dengan padang ilalang dan pegunungan yang menjulang.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih pelan sedikit."

"Agar kita lebih cepat tiba. Aku minta maaf, Natalya."

Lalu sebuah jurang menyambut mereka. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat dan pepohonan yang padat seperti memberangus mereka. Natalya tak bisa merasakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat kembali.

Melihat kembali Lukas yang sepertinya tak akan bisa kembali. Darah menutupi wajahnya, matanya terbuka, dan bibirnya sepertinya ingin berkata-kata. Tapi Lukas diam saja bahkan ketika Natalya mengguncangnya dan berteriak memanggilnya.

Jam tiga pagi, Natalya terbangun dengan keringat dingin.

Empat tahun lalu, di jam yang sama, Natalya didatangi mimpi yang serupa, dengan Ivan dan Katyusha yang tewas di mimpinya. Tiga hari setelahnya, mimpi itu menjadi nyata.

Natalya tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai jam tujuh pagi. Dan dia harus membalurkan lebih banyak  _make up_ untuk matanya yang jadi mengerikan pagi itu—karena airmata dan insomnia yang terasa seperti membunuhnya.

* * *

Lagu baru Natalya berhenti di kunci G. Dia tidak dapat meneruskannya lagi. Seorang ibu barusan lewat di hadapannya sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang masih kecil, mendekapnya erat seperti anak itulah satu-satunya dunianya. Natalya kehilangan moodnya sejak detik itu.

Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa kehilangan sampai-sampai dia tak tahu mengapa dia harus dimiliki dan memiliki. Ibunya meninggal ketika dia masih sangat kecil dan ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibu tiri mereka—yang bisa dia sebut  _baik_ —menceraikan ayahnya saat Natalya berusia lima tahun, karena ayahnya seolah tak tahu lagi cara memperlakukan wanita dengan benar setelah istri pertamanya pergi darinya.

Dan ayahnya tak lama kemudian juga pergi karena serangan jantung. Neneknya mengambil alih hak asuh namun hanya mengirimi uang setiap bulan untuk dibagi bertiga, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk ketiganya mendapat perhatian yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya bertambah buruk saat ada banyak hal membaik. Ketika mereka bertiga sudah bisa menopang hidup mereka sendiri dengan pekerjaan yang lumayan, Ivan dan Katyusha pergi secara bersamaan.

Membuat Natalya berkesimpulan bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada dua tipe drama: kebersamaan sesaat dan kehilangan yang abadi.

Lukas selalu melarangnya bersikap pesimis—dan meski matanya sekosong ruang hampa di balik nebula terjauh angkasa, dia selalu punya harapan dan optimisme yang siap dia bagi pada Natalya. Karirnya sebagai dosen IT selalu memberi kepastian dan perkembangan positif—dan semuanya dia siapkan untuk Natalya—tetapi Natalya tampaknya sama sekali tak mau memikirkannya. Dia sibuk dengan pertalian dua drama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusiknya.

Ah, Lukas.

Natalya kembali mengingat bagaimana Lukas datang padanya. Empat tahun lalu, dialah orang yang pulang paling belakangan saat pemakaman Ivan dan Katyusha. Dan Natalya masih ingat persis bagaimana rasanya dibiarkan menangis di dalam pelukan Lukas yang dengan tenang merengkuhnya sambil berkata,  _kalau kau perlu tempat, pulanglah padaku_. Lukas, dari semua orang yang pernah mengenal dan dikenal Natalya, adalah orang yang tak pernah Natalya menaruh minat padanya selama SMA. Tetapi bersedia datang dan bertahan saat dia disuruh jadi pemeran utama di drama tentang  _kehilangan yang abadi_.

 _Sebenarnya hanya menunggu waktu_ , Natalya memeluk gitarnya, mengusutkan bagian depan jaketnya,  _sebelum Lukas menemui gilirannya._

Natalya lekas-lekas mengambil ponselnya.

Dan mengetik,

_Maaf, kurasa hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini saja._

Lalu dia mematikan perangkat itu.

* * *

Benar, hanya menunggu waktu. Begitu yang Natalya pikirkan ketika dia memandang cermin di kamar mandinya. Tidak ada yang terlalu lama di dalam hidupnya, lantas mengapa repot-repot mempertahankan sesuatu?

Dia tidak menyesal, walau dia tahu akan ada yang hilang setelah ini. Tanpa Lukas yang mengingatkannya akan banyak hal namun juga mengalihkannya dari berbagai perihal yang membuatnya berduka.

Tetapi untuk apa ketakutan kehilangan sekarang, jika suatu waktu nanti dia juga akan mengalaminya juga?

Dialah Natalya, yang siap untuk sendiri, menjadi penantang yang berjalan tanpa kawan—

—namun rencananya untuk berjuang tanpa rekan dengan mudah dibuyarkan oleh bunyi bel yang berdering berkali-kali.

Dia cepat-cepat mengeringkan wajahnya. Dia ingat dia punya janji dengan seorang rekan kerja pada sore hari—walau dia tak tahu sekarang persisnya pukul berapa. Tidur siang di hari Minggu yang menyesatkan, memang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Natalya mematung. Bukan rekan kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba?"

Natalya mendengus, membuang muka.

"Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Natalya hanya menyimpulkan satu kalimat sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras di hadapan wajah Lukas, "Kau adalah mimpi buruk yang menyamar menjadi mimpi indah."

Hidung Lukas nyaris terhantam pintu. Natalya langsung menutupnya dan menyandarinya.

Manusia: tak akan gentar meski berkali-kali dilemahkan. Tetapi manusia juga tak akan mudah melepaskan meski sudah terlalu sering kehilangan. Natalya melorot jatuh di pintu, dan menutupi wajahnya. Kehilangan tak pernah gagal menghancurkannya. Dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Lukas, satu kalipun dan untuk selamany. Dan adalah tipuan yang teramat palsu jika mengatakan dia tidak terluka melakukan semuanya.

Tapi baginya, lebih baik kehilangan sekarang lalu terbiasa sebelum akhirnya nanti dia terlalu tergantung pada Lukas ... dan dia akan benar-benar hancur karena kehilangan.

_(Natalya menangis sampai tengah malam. Dan insomnia. Dan menangis lagi.)_

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat lebih sakit dari yang kali ini."

Lukas berhenti menuangkan isi bungkus kopinya yang ketiga. Emil memandanginya dingin.

Tiga bungkus kopi dalam dua jam, dan duduk-berjalan-duduk di sepanjang ruang tamu sampai dapur rumah seolah sedang tak sabar menunggu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak nyata.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya kalau kau berada di posisiku."

"Bicara dengannya. Selesai," Emil kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia sesungguhnya benci kopi, dan melihat saudaranya sendiri menyantap hal yang dimusuhinya bukan perkara yang gampang untuk ditahan. Membuatnya kembali menoleh saat Lukas menyeruput isi cangkir itu untuk pertama kali. "Hentikan itu, Lukas."

"Aku masih belum puas."

"Natalya tidak akan bicara padamu meski kau meminum tujuh cangkir lagi."

"Tapi setidaknya ini bisa membuatku lebih tenang."

Emil berdecak. "Kau berjalan bolak-balik lebih sering setelah minum. Dan makin menyebalkan setelah kau menambah lagi. Mau sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku tenang," Lukas menahan napas, bersandar pada pantri dan memandang kosong pada permukaan kopinya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatmu tenang hanya Natalya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bicara padanya."

"Maka bicaralah pada orang lain tentang masalahmu!"

Suara Emil yang sedikit meninggi membuat Lukas tercenung. Adiknya tidak pernah menyaringkan suaranya barang satu oktaf dalam keadaan apapun—sepanjang pengetahuannya—dan yang kali ini ... dia tahu, dia harus berbagi. Tak cukup mengatakan bahwa  _aku punya masalah dengan Natalya_  saja. Lukas harus tahu.

"Dia memutuskan hubungan kami tanpa sebab. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi lewat apapun atau siapapun. Aku datang ke rumahnya dan dia langsung menolakku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sebelumnya, dan aku ingat apa saja yang kami bicarakan di hari-hari sebelumnya—tidak pernah ada yang salah."

"Berarti masalahnya ada di dirinya," dengan santai Emil menjawab. Satu email berhasil dia kirim sementara menunggu kakaknya bereaksi lagi. "Apa dia punya masalah besar dalam hidupnya?"

"Seluruh peristiwa besar di masa lalunya adalah masalah."

Emil melirik kakaknya sebentar. Orang itu sudah menghabiskan setengah dari kopinya.

"Selesaikan."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke masa lalunya," jawaban Lukas begitu sinis. Jika dia bermulut seperti tetangganya, Mathias, dia yakin dia sudah menyumpahi Emil,  _ **bodoh**_ _._

"Aku juga tahu itu," Emil membuat satu email lagi. Begitu santai, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sudah mulai memikirkan cangkir keempat atau berjalan cepat keliling rumah lagi demi menenangkan dirinya. "Jadilah masa depannya. Dan seseorang yang berniat untuk menjadi masa depan orang lain tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan meracuni dirinya dengan kopi. Atau melangkah tak jelas berkeliling rumah, sementara dia bisa melakukan usaha lain yang lebih berguna."

Lukas terdiam lagi. Emil tak mau tahu. Ponsel Emil berdering, dan dia menjawab panggilan itu dengan enteng lalu tenggelamlah ia dengan mudahnya di dalam urusannya sendiri.

Lukas melupakan cangkir keempat. Cangkir ketiga ditinggal di atas pantri dan ia masih menyisakan sedikit kopi.

* * *

Laki-laki itu tak mau menghitung sudah berapa kali dia membunyikan bel. Dia tahu kebiasaan Natalya, termasuk jam berapa dia berada di rumah setelah menghabiskan sore di suatu taman atau entah di mana dengan gitarnya. Lukas yakin pula, ini bukan jam tidur Natalya. Dia pasti ada di dalam. Dan dia tak mau menyerah juga, walau dua puluh menit dia dibiarkan.

"Natalya, aku tahu kau di dalam."

Tidak ada jawaban. Lukas duduk di dekat pintu.

"Nat."

Lukas mengamati lantai.

"Bukalah. Aku tahu kau mendekat."

Bayang-bayang itu menjauh. Dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Natalya!" Lukas berdiri, dan memukul pintu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian tetap diabaikan, maka Lukas pun pergi.

_(Di dalam sana, lagi-lagi Natalya insomnia.)_

* * *

"Dia mengganti nomor ponselnya," simpul Lukas, setelah dua hari berturut-turut Natalya gagal dia hubungi.

"Temannya?"

"Natalya hanya dekat dengan dua orang di kantornya. Dan dua-duanya atasan. Salah satunya tidak bisa dihubungi dan yang lain sedang berada di luar negeri."

Emil dan Lukas berpandangan. Emil kemudian menghela napas panjang. Dia menutup mata sesaat. "Pergilah dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku akan mencoba menemui Natalya sebisaku."

Lukas mengalihkan pandangan pada koper dan ranselnya. Kalau bukan untuk kepentingan karirnya yang sangat mendesak, dia tak akan pergi saat pikirannya masih kacau seperti ini. Tidak akan mungkin dia mau melangkah dari kota selama Natalya belum mau bicara dengannya. Tetapi jika dia membatalkan kepergiannya, Emil pasti akan memarahinya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Natalya mulai mengurangi kebiasaannya untuk membawa gitar ke taman. Kamar terasa lebih baik untuknya. Dia terlindungi dari siapapun, terutama Lukas.

Natalya tahu ini sangat tak baik untuk masa depannya.

Tetapi perlahan-lahan, dia merasa aman dari kehilangan.

Ketika tidak memiliki siapapun lagi.

* * *

Bel rumahnya berbunyi malam itu. Natalya tidak tidur, karena satu lagu yang bagian akhirnya menggantung akan membuatnya insomnia. Dia mengintip siapa yang datang lewat lubang kecil di pintu—

—dia tidak akan membukakannya. Dia segera kembali ke kamar dan memasang  _headset_  yang mengalirkan lagu bervolume tinggi ke telinganya.

Emil pulang tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tetapi Emil memiliki gen kemauan keras yang serupa dengan kakaknya. Esoknya ia mendatangi kantor Natalya dan tanpa malu-malu langsung berkata ingin menemui Natalya Braginskaya melalui resepsionis. Lalu ketika seseorang menyampaikan hal itu pada Natalya di lantai tujuh,

"Siapa?"

"Emil Bondevik. Entah dari kantor mana."

Natalya menjawab dengan dingin, langsung kembali mengetikkan laporan di komputernya, "Katakan aku sedang ikut rapat dan tidak bisa diganggu sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

* * *

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat."

Lukas hanya menoleh pelan.

"Tapi seminar ini sudah berakhir, tenang saja," Arthur menepuk bahu rekannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangmu? Pesisir Spanyol menunggumu," sekali lagi dia melakukannya, lalu berlalu di samping Lukas. Meninggalkannya sendirian di salah satu meja paling pojok di ruang makan hotel itu.

Lukas diam saja. Pesan dari Emil tiga hari lalu masih ia ingat,  _Natalya tidak mau menemuiku sama sekali_. Tidak mungkin dia bisa bersenang-senang bersama rombongannya di liburan dua hari yang dijatahkan di Costilla sana. Entah kekacauan ini akan melaju sampai batas mana, Lukas tak mau menebak. Karena yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menelepon Ludwig, ketuanya.

"Aku tidak ikut ke Costilla."

" _Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

"Aku harus pulang hari ini juga. Ada urusan pribadi."

Ludwig terdiam, tetapi tidak mau benar-benar menghalangi.

Lukas tidak akan mau melupakan Natalya dan masalah mereka berdua ketika di saat yang sama Natalya sedang bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri.

Tentu, tentu. Lukas tentu tahu itu. Tak sesusah itu menebak Natalya dan soal masa lalunya yang kejam, yang telah menorehkan luka menganga yang selalu dia sembunyikan.

Kalau Natalya berusaha lari dari lukanya sendiri, Lukas saat ini memutuskan, dialah yang akan menghampiri luka itu.

Dan menyembuhkannya.

* * *

"Staf di kantornya juga bilang bahwa dia berubah," Emil bercerita di sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara Oslo ke rumah mereka. "Ke arah yang buruk."

Lukas tak menjawab.

"Dan dia semakin jarang bicara."

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata itu digantung.

"Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Lukas menatap adiknya sebentar. "Aku sedang memikirkan cara."

"Satu-satunya jalan mungkin adalah dengan duduk di depan pintunya sampai dia keluar. Itu akan dianggap gila oleh orang-orang yang tak tahu."

"Memang."

"Lalu, apakah kau bersedia dicap gila hanya karena meminta mantan pacarmu menjelaskan hal yang tidak mau diceritakannya sama sekali?"

Lukas memandang lampu-lampu jalanan yang seakan berlalu melintasinya, bergilir dari warna ke warna dan melompat dari satu bentuk ke bentuk lainnya.

"Dari awal, aku memang sudah gila padanya."

Di dalam keheningan, dan ketika kakaknya kembali sibuk menyeleksi lampu jalan dan pencahayaan bangunan mana yang sekiranya paling mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari Natalya, Emil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Benar, Lukas melakukannya. Dia datang begitu pagi, sebelum jam berangkat Natalya. Apartemen itu sepi walau sebenarnya Lukas juga tak peduli jika ramai, dia akan tetap menunggu walau ditonton dan dicap aneh.

Natalya keluar sesuai perkiraan. Lukas langsung menangkap tangan wanita itu, menggenggamnya erat namun tidak menarik. Mereka sempat berpandangan sebentar sebelum Natalya memutuskan untuk berontak dan menarik tangannya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan atau kupanggil penjaga? Dan berteriak."

Lukas melepaskannya sambil bekata pelan, "Asalkan kaujelaskan semuanya. Kalau kauingin memukulku, lakukan saja."

Lukas tak suka memaksa, atau bermain fisik yang sedikit kasar dan Natalya memanfaatkan itu. Dia segera pergi tanpa bicara apapun. Dengan buru-buru dia memasuki lift dan menutup pintunya dengan menekan tombol secara tergesa-gesa. Lukas tak sempat menyambar, dan dia juga kehilangan kesabarannya ketika menekan tombol turun secara berulang-ulang.

Dia akan kehilangan Natalya jika dia tidak membuat perhitungan lebih dahulu dengan memarkirkan mobil tepat di samping mobil Natalya. Wanita itu baru masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika memasuki tempat parkir dan mencoba lari lebih cepat lagi. Ia nyaris tertabrak sebuah mobil yang juga akan keluar, dan dia tak mengindahkan lututnya yang sempat terantuk bagian depan mobil tersebut dan sempat memperlambat larinya. Dengan lekas dia mencapai mobilnya dan memacunya menyusul Natalya.

Natalya mengemudi dengan lincah, melewati banyak mobil lain dengan tangkas dan membuat Lukas sedikit kewalahan. Natalya menginjak pedal gas tanpa berpikir dua kali, melampaui dua lampu merah dengan upah berupa rentetan bunyi klakson dari pengendara lain.

Dan di sebuah perempatan yang padat, Natalya dibawa kembali ke dalam mimpinya. Ke saat di mana Ivan dan Katyusha mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang benar-benar terakhir. Saat di mana Lukas meminta maaf padanya. Lalu dia kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya—

"Hei! Hati-hati waktu mengemudi!"

Natalya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Malaikat mana yang mengarahkan kakinya ke pedal rem?

Dan orang tua yang nyaris ditabraknya barusna langsung berlalu begitu saja di hadapan mobilnya dengan wajah kesal.

 _Lukas_ pasti sudah dekat.

Natalya masih sempat melihat ke jam tangannya.  _Oh, masih sempat_. Dan dia segera melaju kembali, menuju tempat yang sekiranya pas.

Sebuah restoran yang ramai karena waktu sarapan yang telah tiba, tempat parkirnya dimasuki Natalya. Dia meletakkan mobilnya di barisan paling luar, dan segera meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dia tak peduli Lukas berada di mana. Ketika dia menoleh untuk memastikan, bahkan mobil lelaki itu pun tidak terlihat. Natalya melangkah dengan bangga dan lega.

—Hanya untuk berhenti sebentar karena sebuah penyadaran.

Bagaimana kalau ... di belakang sana ...

Natalya langsung mencari tembok untuk bersandar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memusuhi airmatanya sendiri. Bukankah dia sudah beberapa hari terbiasa tanpa Lukas? Menghilangkannya jauh-jauh? Dan menyingkirkan semua tentang Lukas?

Natalya berusaha mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan semua pemikiran buruk tentang nasib Lukas di tengah aksi kejar-kejaran mereka yang menantang maut barusan—dengan alasan bahwa  _dia telah melepaskan. Telah siap. Telah terbiasa dengan kehilangan. Tidak boleh terlalu sering bergantung lagi. Tidak boleh getol menyayangi seseorang seolah kata selamanya adalah jaminan._

Natalya tidak sadar ada yang meleleh dari matanya ketika meneruskan langkahnya. Dia menyekanya dengan punggung tangan dengan tergesa-gesa, memasuki gang-gang kecil sambil berkata dalam hati,  _aku akan sembuh, sembuh, sebentar lagi_.

Dia berlari begitu mendekati tempat yang dia inginkan.

Di gang yang kecil itu, dia telah ditunggu.

"Oh, kau tepat waktu."

Natalya mengusap matanya sekali lagi. "Mana barang yang kaujanjikan?" dia mencoba berkata-kata dengan tenang, sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dalam tasnya.

"Cuma sepuluh gram, 'kan?"

"Hm. Ambil, sisa pembayaran—" Natalya tidak sempat menyerahkan uang itu karena tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba dari belakang. Orang di hadapannya, begitu menyadari kedatangan pihak lain, langsung berlari ke balik gedung-gedung yang rapat di depan sana. Uang yang akan diserahkan Natalya jatuh ke tanah..

"Sekarang kau melarikan diri ke hal ini?"

Natalya berontak, tetapi dia lebih lemas kali ini dan Lukas lebih keras kepala.

"Katakan, Natalya, apa yang membuatmu begini?" Lukas menarik Natalya mendekat padanya.

Natalya membuang muka dan apa yang diusahakannya untuk tidak terlihat sekarang jatuh juga. Dia mendesis.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memakainya?"

"Ini baru yang pertama," Natalya masih mencoba menarik tangannya, namun akhirnya pertahanannya benar-benar melemah dan Lukas berhasil menyandarkannya ke tembok. "Lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak akan pernah sampai kaumau bercerita kenapa kau sampai jadi seperti ini. Katakan siapa laki-laki tadi."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jangan mengurusi hal macam-macam," Natalya memaksa menarik tangannya, hanya untuk mengusap ujung mata.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi kau masih orang yang benar-benar penting untukku. Orang yang harus kujaga. Siapa lagi yang bisa menjagamu?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Katakan itu dengan memandang mataku, Natalya. Katakan!" akhirnya Lukas meninggikan suaranya. Mata Natalya yang sedang mencari pelarian pun berhenti berkedip dan terbelalak sesaat. Lukas tak pernah membentaknya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Biar kuterka. Kau takut kehilangan seseorang lagi karena trauma masa lalumu."

Natalya yang menunduk tidak memberikan respons apapun.

"Benar, 'kan?"

"Ya!" Natalya mendongak, dan baru sekarang mata mereka beradu satu sama lain. "Kaupuas? Sekarang biar kukatakan semuanya. Untuk apa aku repot-repot memiliki, menyayangi seolah aku dan orang itu bisa hidup selamanya sementara aku bisa kehilangannya kapan saja? Sakit lagi, kesepian lagi? Ini semua membuatku gila, Lukas! Lepaskanlah aku supaya aku tidak lebih gila lagi karena hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu karena kau pasti akan jauh lebih gila lagi jika itu terjadi."

Lukas memeluk Natalya tanpa memberi ruang dan waktu sesaat pun bagi Natalya untuk berontak atau menyanggah.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat pada kehilangannya? Bukan pada kenangan indah yang bisa membuat mereka hidup selamanya?"

Lalu, Natalya kalah.

* * *

Lukas menunggui Natalya sampai jam kerjanya selesai. Dan dia meminta Natalya untuk singgah sebentar di rumahnya. Natalya belum mau banyak bicara setelah peristiwa tadi pagi, tetapi setidaknya dia mau balas menggenggam tangan Lukas kapanpun lelaki itu mencobanya.

Diundangnya makan malam. Emil telah menyiapkan beberapa menu buatannya sendiri.

Sebelum makan malam, ketika dia meletakkan secangkir air minum di samping piring Natalya,

"Kenapa kau takut kehilangan padahal kematian yang sebenarnya itu adalah melupakan?"

**end.**

* * *

A/N: prompt soal mimpi Natalya soal Lukas itu terinspirasi dari lirik Red-nya Taylor Swift, " _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_ " ga mirip2 amat sih tapi yah udahlah yang penting sama-sama mobil #plok

then yang kata-kata Natalya ke Lukas di depan pintu yang soal mimpi buruk yang menyamar menjadi mimpi indah itu diadaptasi dari lirik Blank Space, masih punya TS, "' _Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_ ". nggak mirip juga sih karena 'daydream' itu artinya bukan mimpi indah hahaha. Taylor Swift lagi karena kayaknya eneng yukeh lagi mabok TS belakangan ini ya wahahaha

and sorry yang eneng sayang kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi gini ;;;;; but for you who spare your time reading this, thank you a lot!


End file.
